1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an eyewear, and more particularly to a protective eyewear such as a swim goggle for swimming or diving in shallow water.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional one piece silicone swim goggle usually utilizes one type of silicone for one component of the swim goggle of which the hardness is fixed at one level. There is no differential hardness and color for one single component of the silicone swim goggle. In particular, the swim goggle fails to provide different hardness requirements at different positions of the goggle frame corresponding to different technical effects and functions of the swim goggle. In other words, each component of the goggle frame will have the same hardness. At present, the silicone swim goggle sold in the market is a unibody goggle and generally comprises two lens holders and a bridge integrally extending therebetween, wherein the bridge is made of relatively harder silicone in comparison with the lens holders. However, it is difficult to control the position of the hardness of the bridge at the center of the goggle and it is also disadvantageous in that the appearance will be unaesthetic.